The party Girl and The geeky Guy
by MooseandCam
Summary: "Your such a virgin " Ally says cheekily. "I Dont know what your talking about." Austin says annoyed. \\\\One-shot/


A/N ; I got the idea off of tumblr. If you don't like drugs, sex or partying then don't read.

The first feeling she gets when she wakes up is a headache.  
Then the urge to vommit.  
A loud groan is heard.  
Blinking rapidly to try to clear her vision .  
Then she turns and sees..  
Austin Moon is in her bed.  
Ally looks under the covers ,  
Correction Austin Moon is in her bed naked.

Its crazy really ,to think that things can go from bright colorful and rainbows and bunnies and butterflies and shit and then in an instant go to black and white.

Ally can still remember the day her father left her and her mother , her mom cried and cried for days , she remembers her mom saying everything would be okay

Two years later when things where finally starting to feel normal again her mom gets diagnosed with cancer..  
Penny died shortly after ... Ally remembers not even crying at her funeral and just feeling numb .

Allys with Trish in a Seven eleven parking lot sitting on the curb drinking slurpees they mixed with alcohol talking about their dreams , when a seventeen year old Austin moon approaches her and says..

"Hi, my name is Austin ." Austin says very unconfidently looking at the tiny brunette.  
He's heard rumors about the famous Ally Dawson she has parties, she smokes pot and cigarettes she's been to jail at least once and she has a tattoo of a little heart on her pinky finger.  
"Okay ." is her only reply as she gets up and walks away from him .  
Ally has heard rumors about Austin Moon , star of the foot ball team , Straight A student , Marino High golden boy a real dweeb.  
The fact that he wanted to even talk to her..  
Made her want to puke.  
He pushes his glasses up his nose as he watches her walk away.

"Austinnn... You made it ." Ally slurs.  
Yup she invited him to her party like as a joke , didn't expect him to show up though.  
"Yeahhh. " he says looking at her helping her stand up straight .  
"I , didn't think you'd come ." she says patting his cheek.  
"Well I told you I'd be here . Austin says loudly trying to talk over the blearing music while moving some hair out of her face.  
Who would have thought Austin Moon would sneak out of his own house to just to see Ally Dawson.  
But he does again and again.

"Why are you so shy.?" Ally asks before taking a sip of whatever liquor is in her red cup.

"Um ,What ."? Is Austin's all but intelligent reply.  
"Austin , You bearly even drink a beer when ever you come to my parties and when Kira took her top off in the pool you looked away and blushed." Ally deadpans before putting more of what ever she's drinking into the red cup.  
Austin blushes again then looks away.  
"Your such a virgin ." Ally says cheekily.  
"I don't know what your talking about ." Austin says getting annoyed because obviously she's amused by his discomfort.  
"Please your little brother Nelson gets more action than you. "Ally says taking off his ridiculous nerdy glasses and putting them on her face some what mimicking him.  
"I beg to differ sweetheart , I may be a virgin but Cassidy seemed far too willing to take it from me last Saturday."Austin says a little surprised because he doesn't know where his newly found conference is coming from .  
"Oh, do you like her or something .? " Ally Questions before sitting down on the lounge chair tilting her head too the side.  
Did she sound as sad as Austin thought he heard her .?  
Yes, Yes she did.  
"No , I don't like her.. I kind of like this girl who likes to steal my glasses and is currently sitting in a lounge chair,You know?"  
Ally bites her lip .  
"Now I do."

"Why do you have a little heart tattoo.?" Austin asks examining her little pinky finger .

There in Dez's basement and Austin was completely surprised, Ally's the first girl outside of Dez family to come inside his basement.

"Why do you ask so many questions."  
Ally says rolling her eyes.  
"Just curious I guess." Austin says playing with one of her curls.

"You came to my game." Austin says after the football game.

"Well, yeah it is homecoming." Ally says as if it's not the most obvious thing in the world .

"No, its because you knew I was going to score the winning touch down. " Austin says smirking .

Ally almost rolls her eyes his confidence level getting a little too high for her liking .

"Yeah whatever sweat ball ." Ally says scrunching up her nose.

Austin hugs her trew out her loud protesting.

A few cheerleaders glare at them.

Ally flicks them off.  
...

"Are you sure you don't need any help there ." Ally asks looking at the blond who is currently trying to roll a joint for the first time she would have asked him sooner but seeing an straight A student struggling is hilarious.

Before he can reply she's already sitting down next to him showing him how to roll a joint .  
He's smiling like an idiot just because it's three in the morning and she's drunk, high and beautiful all at once.

Ally's puking her brains out and Austin's holding her hair back and it just feels so native.  
"Why do you drink if you can't handle it?" Austin asks rubbing her back.  
she simply awnsers  
"Because I can."

"To Ally Dawson who trows the most awesome fucking parties. " Austin says from the stage raising his red cup.  
The crowd cheers.  
Ally can't help but have this fuzzy type of feeling , and from once it's not from the alcohol.

"How do you do it ."? Austin asks as they're eating pizza .  
"Do whah." Ally says mouth full of pizza .  
Austin cringes and Ally giggles.  
Its one of those rare moments when Ally is sober lounging around in her pajamas.  
"Trow a party every weekend and never get bored." Austin asks before taking a sip of sprite.  
"Hey I don't see you complaining you've been coming to all of my party's for the past six months ." Ally says grabbing the remote from him while snuggling into his side .  
He smiles because she's been keeping track,  
How cute.

He breaks the kiss.  
"Are you going to prom.?" Austin asks and Ally doesn't know rather to laugh or cry.

So she shifts from her position on his lap and straddles him ,every time Ally touched and or kissed him his mind turned to dust.

After all she did take his virginity.  
It happened on his eighteenth birthday she trew a party just for him , and her present just happened to be her naked.

"Is that your way of asking me to prom .?" she asks while giving his neck little butterfly kisses.  
"Is that a yes .?" he grunts

Instead of saying yes she bites his neck , and he smirks because he knows that means yes.

Ally moans twice as loud as she's ever had .

Austin has to cover her mouth with his hands and smiles.

It would be extremely awkward to have his parents catch him having sex with Ally Dawson in his bedroom.

"I Want You to stay away from Ally Dawson ." Austin's father says very sternly .  
"Why."? Austin says his lips in a flat line.  
"She's a bad influence." Mike says simply.

They start to feel like Romeo and Juliet .  
His parents ground him more , he starts going to less and less of her parties, they don't go to prom together his uptight rich parents make him go with Cassidy.  
Ally heart brakes into tiny pieces.  
Until the night Austin runs to Ally's house just to tell her he loves her

"Why." She asks sniffling .  
"Because maybe it's the way you wear my glasses mimicking me, or how you put others before your self, You watch star wars with me you play video games with me and Dez in his basement , when we're done having sex you always fall asleep on my chest and drool and then talk in your sleep , how your caring and loving but most of all because you stopped the drinking , smoking and the partying just so you could be with me .. You changed for the better for me." Austin says smiling at the love of his life.  
Then she steps forward and kisses him soundly.

"Why do you have a little heart tattoo."? Austin asks after they had just got done making love .  
She sits up still covered in his sheets  
When she looks at him and says ,  
"It reminded me of my mother."  
Then for the first time since her mother's death , and Austin is there to hold her and whisper how much he loves her into her hair.

The next feeling she gets is she has too feed her kids .  
Yup all three of them .  
Ally puts her robe on and takes one look at her husband and..  
Smiles.


End file.
